Time Is Like A Clock
by Boon666
Summary: Time is endless, forever continuing, none stopping. It ticks with every passing moment, time is more than just a stream and not just numbers. It tocks unable to make it's own decisions, the world chooses for it. And if a clock breaks, you get someone to fix it.
1. To make a champion pt 1

**The start of another end to a story, I hope I actually start this one. Been having trouble writing lately, just don't want to or if I do I get caught up in games.**

 **Trying to get back into ranked league as well, if you play hit me up. I'm mostly a support but can play any lane, Leona is my girl.**

 **I don't own League of legends but the characters I make I have own and if you want to know more about any of the characters in any of my stories then just as. I'll tell you and you can use them.**

* * *

"The time has come."

The markets of Zaun are always crowded. People searching for objects and items to make life easier in this crazy city. Experimental hextech devices being sold by not so moral groups to the young and stupid. Even less moral groups of thugs are scattered all around ready to take what you have. Large scale oil spills and gas leaks are the norm and should be expected here. I understand this like any other resident in Zaun.

My name is Ekko, boy genius who makes a living around Zaun. What makes me a genius? My Zero-Drive one of my own invention that's one of a kind. It allows travel in time, going back or forward which comes pretty handy. Getting me out of bad situations before they even happen, even helped me cheat on a test once.

Back to the start of my issue. I was having trouble improving my invention. It isn't anything new, every scientist gets stumped. Vicktor and Heimerdinger would both agree, if it was easy improving an invention then it would already have been built with it. That is what trouble is, problems with even tougher equations. Trying to figure a way to boost my Z-Drive has to be the hardest thing to do for me. I can't ask others to help or risk having it stolen. No other person can travel through time like I can. All except…

Zilean.

The rarest one to see around the League that wont try and ripe my throat out came to see me one day. He talked me through the equations I was having trouble with and helped improve them. I haven't been able to test it out just yet because he asked a favor from me. He said something like "Only you can do it" and I was all for it. He's saved my life plenty of times in previous matches and helped with improving my Z-drive. I mean time is kind of his thing, if his math does check out then I'll own him more than just a frame.

He wants a robot frame that was in Zaun, he was oddly specific about the frame. Those aren't even that rare but he wanted that exact one. He wrote the time and place to find it and was willing to compensate for the cost of it.

Back to Zaun, a place where I grow up, the slums. The piece of paper said 13:54 Zaun market under a red cloth with a loud man with two mechanical arms. More detailed than I thought. I was running a few minutes late avoiding a mech-horse collide into a building, a pipe burst almost burning me and jumped over an oil spill that was being cleaned up.

"Hey pops, I need a robot skeleton I know you have one." I found the shop easily he was the only one around described like the paper.

"All out kid, last one was just sold a minute ago or so." He sat down at the counter of his small store with trinkets. "Come back next week I might have one." He said turning towards a customer that walked by.

"But I need the one from here." I shoved myself between the two. "Who did you sell it to?"

"Kid look, you either buy something or leave. I'm not telling you where they went so face it. You're too late." His words rang in my ear I was only a few minutes late and I couldn't do anything about it.

"Wait a second." I said out loud. "I'm Ekko, the boy who shattered time."

"And I'm Greg, the shopkeeper."

Ignoring him. "If I can't get it now maybe I can in the past." I gripped my Z-Drive and pulled the cord hard, starting it like an out of date lawnmower. I haven't tested it yet but now is good enough then any.

Time rewound in a heartbeat watching everything I just previously done go by and there I stood in the streets or Zaun. Checking my watch I had gone back a whole five minutes. A great improvement from before, thanks again Zilean, if I run now I'll make it.

Running the way I went before I would make it to the side of the market with time to spare. Dodging people left and right was too easy. The roar of an engine came to life close to me as a speeding mechanical horse rushed me. I was hit away thankfully not stampede over. Moving now hurt but I still moved to get what Zilean asked of me, ignoring the people trying to help using a pipe as support. The bursting of the pipe burned my hand as I fell over. I wasn't going to make it at this pace. Gripping the dial on the now burned arm I turned it feeling everything rewind again.

Standing again where I was before, I wasn't sore and my hand didn't burn. Even my injures where healed! Zilean I owe you so much more than I thought. Racing off again into the crowd. Rolling out of the way from the rampaging metal horse. Pass where I was burned I remember a oil spill happened next that I needed to avoid.

Close to the area a group of people were harassing a shopkeeper probably how the spill happened. Running by I stopped pulled out my watch, I still had four minutes before I need to arrive. Looking back at thugs again.

"Dang it." I said rushing to them. "Bashing one in the head with my hextech bat. It was augmented to my Z-Drive and after a few swings with it it speeds up my own time. In other words makes me faster.

"No low trash thug is going to harass someone in my town." The two turned one with a pipe and another with a blade.

Dodging a swing from the pipe and another before rolling pass him and striking his friend in the gut. Before uppercutting him. "Get some." I yelled while doing it.

"You'll pay for that." The man said before I hit him again with my bat. Activating my speed up, dodging the pipe swing from behind. I got behind him and I clocked him in the back of the head. Knocking him out causing him to land on his beaten friend. The shop lady thanked me as I ran off.

"Hey pops, I need a robot skeleton I know you have one." I found the shop just like last time.

"All out kid, last one was just sold a minute ago or so." He was like how he was last time and when I checked I missed the time again by a minute.

Turning the dial again. I avoided the horse, missed the steam, and beat the three thugs quicker then before. Making it to the shop exactly when I was suppose to.

"Last skeleton, going half off!" I head the shopkeeper yell. " Hey you with both your arms."

"I'll take It." Before he could finish I stepped in front of him. I was a little winded from the run but relieved that I made it. "Half off right?"

Paying for it and slinging it over my shoulders. "Thanks Greg." I said before heading back into the streets of Zaun. I still need to give Zilean what he asked for.

"How do you know my name?" He asked as Ekko walked off.

The library of the Grand General was small compared to the spacious others rooms in the castle. A place for only himself away from all else. He can relax here to read or write while drinking his wine. A single red velvet chair in front of a lit fireplace keeping the room warm. Normally he would be reading but every now and then he would stand and look out the only window in the small room. Looking down at the rest of Noxus a wine glass filled with his favourite red wine. He smelt it first to enjoy the aroma of the wine. "The Screaming Raven aged over 30 years with 10% to the dot." He said aloud. "Care for a glass?" He said as he turned.

"I would have to decline alcohol doesn't go well with my old body." Someone answered sitting in his chair.

"Look at me I'm pretty much an old man myself." He said back holding an extra glass.

"Haha. I am much older then you child." The man sitting in the red chair said a slight chuckle from the joke. "Hope you don't mind my back has been killing me lately."

"Its fine, but Zilean why have you come here? Have you came to relay another attack Demacia has planed or to just chit chat?"

The oldest in the room Zilean thought about upcoming invasions and battles. Looking into the possible futures attacks to come. He stroked his long white beard. "Nothing of the sort, Demacia is pretty passive at the moment and Noxus might be the cause of it, but Swain I actually came to ask a favor."

The Grand General Jericho Swain, The Master Tactician was taken by surprise. A man who rose to power with his mind and magic unlike many others who were the biggest or hit the hardest. A few slit throats and Swain was the ruler of his own nation. A man not easy to surprise. "What could you possibly need?"

The Chronomage laughed at Swain in delight. A mage who can control time, he knew what will happen before anyone else. He can mold and change things as he needs them. "Easy child it's nothing major. I simply ask for your best steel, and I mean your absolute best."

Swain thought about this simple request. Why ask me? Surely he could have gone anywhere to got some steel. "Why?"

"Sorry friend but I can't tell you just yet, not the current time to know. It's nothing to worry about, just instructions and guidelines to follow." He sighed softly as well as to caught his breath. "Everyone knows Noxus steel is the best in the world and what I'm creating requires only the best."

Swain let out soft giggle from the alcohol. "I can't so no to an old friend, were would I be without you?"

Zilean thought of the many possibilities that could have happened to his acquaintance. From the possibilities of being born to a girl, not having magic or dying growing up in this hellhole of a city, Zilean would never tell him the many choices he could have had in life, most people don't.

The old raven turn away from his friend to look out the window again. "A simple task as this is almost to easy. With how much you have helped Noxus defend it's walls. Secret missions discovered and protected. I'll have it gathered by the rising of the sun. Worry not old friend." With no replay he knew the time mage had left possibly already in the future.

"Why accept such a task?" A new feminine voice said as the fireplace flickered to stay lit.

"Because I owe him a great deal LeBlanc more than I care to admit." Swain said not even turning towards her. "Now I want you to get General Darius to collect available steel. The best of the best any less will be punished."

LeBlanc scuffed at his command, she was the secret ruler of Noxus long before Swain. She will be when he's gone with the help of her secret order called the Black Rose. "I'm not some lacky for you to order around."

"No, but the reason I haven't killed you yet is because you still have use for me. So go be useful and gather Darius." Sipping the glass in his hand. He knew she was fighting against wanting to attack, a smirk on his lips. The reflection on the glass showed she was upset.

"And how much should be collected, Grand General?" She asked with attitude annoying Swain.

Finishing off the glass in his hand. "All of it. He'll take what's needed." After hearing no reply back he turned to see no one else in his study. So much for his alone time. He walked over to the wine cart and poured another drink.

Darius, The Hand Of Noxus, a brute if you ever saw one. Towering over with his height of 6'5 and wide shoulders, bulky arms, and a scar that could intimidate beasts. While he worked he wore his shined heavy armor, made to match his intimidation features. Black plated armor covered him with spiked shoulder guards. But while on this streets he wore more humble clothes, hidden in the crowd like any other citizen.

Tasked with secretary obtaining a large amount of metal for an unknown reason. Swain was most vague on his reasons why. Still Darius left, he saw no reason to question the ruler yet. Should he show weakness Darius would simply cut him down like the many during war.

He knew just the place, a secret to most. A blacksmith that deals with unnatural metals and ore.

Entering the shop in an alleyway, stairs heading downward he was at a bar. No one else was at the bar besides the bartender who nodded at Darius. He nodded back. Heading to the rear of the bar stairs going down again. "Gull. Are you there?"

"Ohyessire. WhatcanIhelpyouwithGeneral?" He spoke too fast, no pause between words and everyone hated him for it. He lost his normal speech when he was struck by a mace in the throat. Just another victim of wa, another confrontation again Demacia. He was released from the army when his captain tried to kill him.

"I need your best. Try not to talk too much." Darius was already through with Gull. Like many other who talk with him for a long time this human-robotic voice just sounded too fast and annoying . His customers never come back.

"Igotjustwhatyouneed, inanabandonedcaveinShurimaIfoundperfectore. StrangecreatureswhereinthewaybutIgotwhatIneeded." Replacing his throat was a box that spoke for him.

"Shut Up!" Darius yelled in anger, migraines were already setting in. "I'll take all of the ore you have of this mineral.

Laying the sack of gold of the table, take what you need. I'll wait outside." WIth his business finished Darius left to get a drink from the bar.

"I'llhaveitreadyinamoment. Golems!" He yelled farther into his shop of random metals.

In the mountain tops, the heart of Freljord lives the secluded Smith God Ornn. Living in the heart of his own mountain, was an active ok where he forges away making what he pleases.

In the past he has gotten visitors, asking there quality of work or to ask him to forge for them. A door, a cage, and weapons. He hated having visitors more than anything. Wishing only to be alone he installed the door like no other. In the cave entrance similar to the one he had made before to the cheating troll. The door knows it's maker and will only open for him.

He hated visitors worse were those who came announce.

"Go away." He says without looking up from his work.

An old man was now in forge bring the cold from the outside in he trapped inside me to feel like you're inside an actual fire the red Goat demigod said at the end though hammering away at it here. You notice the change of air and the cool them off me and brought

"I'm sorry to come announced but the door just wouldn't let me in, no matter how much I asked." Zilean said a respectful distance away not wanting to make the smith god more angry. "I need help with a project i'm working on something only you can do."

Ornn grunted. "Who doesn't want my work is one of the finest. Now leave."

"I'll pay you for your services like no one has done before." Zilean said bargaining.

"I have no need for mortal currency." Ornn said "I've got more gold in this mountain the coins scattered across the overland."

"I'll take your word for it. I know you want something though. Something that was taken by that wild brother of yours." An ear of Ornn flickered for a second. Zilean knew his brother was his only weakness. "He stole from you in the past and I want to help you get it back."

"How do you know if this? I've never told anyone." Ornn said looking upset. "My secret are mine to tell."

"And you have told me, you have my word." Zilean said placing his hand over his heart. "Now what did he take from you?"

Ornn huffed in response, not like the word play one bit. "Back when I still living in the realm of the Gods, when I still liked a the few of my siblings. Forging everyday was my life. Is my life. But my brother barged, wrecked up my shop and stole from me. He stole my bracelet I made for mother, The Mother Of All."

Zilean's eyes grew large in terror, little did he know of The Mother Of All. The story he had heard from in the past said she gave birth to the first Gods and demigods.

"He gained her favour because of my gift. His gain lead to my hatred for him." He sounded angry, slamming his hammer into the ground cracks formed from the impact. What's done is done now. I'll always hate him because of that."

"Than I have an opportunity you should not refuse." Zilean spoke with a smile on his face. "I happen to be a chronomage. A time traveler if you will."

Ornn bellowed in laughter. "You're a funny man mortal, few have made me laugh like you did. How about you stay here and make jokes instead." He mocked the old looking man.

"How do you think I got in here?" Zilean asked. "Surely your door is it made with a flaw."

Ornn stopped, his look was deadly. Few have lived after making fun of this work. "Your jokes are no longer funny. Are you looking to get me upset?"

"I'm not nor I am not laughing." Zilean flouted closer his time magic coursing through his fingertips. "If I'm unable to return your gift back than I'll never return, but when I…" He was cut off by Ornn.

"I'll make you anything you want." He stopped smiting and stood towering over Zilean who floated in the air a few feet. Time magic was something Ornn has seen before and needs no more proof. But the deed still needs to be done. "I invoke the Trial Of Fire." Fire caked the both of them with an overwhelming heat all over their body. Ornn ignored it while Zilean struggled to protect himself. "Should you fail your task and return you will burn to death. No amount of time will save you. Now should you complete me your task and I refuse to do so than the fire I will return to. Now off you go." Ornn finishing and returned back to smithing annoying a panting Zilean.

Zilean left, returned to a world between time, an endless stream of white with nothing inside of it. Powerful magic was cast on him like an enchantment that acts as a curse that's much harder to break. He heard Ornn could use magic like most other gods but didn't expect him to be so strong.

Zilean wasn't told the exact time the bracelet was stolen, keeping track of time probably wasn't a thing back then. "So I'll start from the beginning." He said viewing the beginning again a span of an unknown time he relieved to the point in time where Volibear stole the bracelet from Ornn. He knew the time and like opening a door, a time slip was created to the time he wished to go.

The realm of the Gods. A forbidden place for mortals, but that's in the future. The old humans the Gods viewed actually enjoyed their prayers and gifts. Many would make appearances and perform small miracles or grant powers to their followers. Zilean didn't want to be kind anyway, Gods are known for the wrath and smites. He didn't want to fight his way out unless he had to.

Flying through the halls, he already saw where he needed to go. Turning a corner he saw Volibear. Hurrying back around the corner he noticed that Volibear was much smaller not the hulking bear he has known to hate but a 3 ft tall cub. "They were children?" Even Zilean didn't guess that. Checking around the corner again, the bear was looked around to see if anyone else was watching before entering a room.

Loud noises came soon after, with breaking and growling. "Don't touch that!" A yell was heard in the form of a small child, a mix of a human and goat. Volibear busted out the door, singed fur while holding a bracelet triumphantly. He ran away on all fours with the small Ornn right behind. Zilean almost couldn't believe his eyes.

As children! Zilean thought surprised, Volibear stole from Ornn. That's why he hated his brother so much, Zilean could have busted a gut holding in the laughter. He followed holding back. He needed to give that bracelet back to the young smith god.

He followed them both and was only able to see them turn right at the last second. Continuing to pursue, he again was only to catch the end of them turning the corner. Moving his own time faster to catch up it happened again turning right I guess keep it around the corner to see the same thing repeat again. Turning to the right he knew now that he was stuck in a time loop.

Zilean tested the time loop with his own magic, nothing he couldn't break. It was just something to catch his attention. A door to his right opened up with the same light as a time slip. A constellation of lights circling a void background.

He was in a normal looking room riddled with strange objects. With an odd looking bed and a wooden dresser. The bed frame was unlike any other he had seen before on the bed was a dark blue blanket and a long pillow with a person on it. A window closed but still shown the empty of space outside. Stange spinning device attached to the ceiling moving and circulating the air in the room. The strange machine unlike hextex with a person sitting in front of it. Thin with many moving pictures and colors. He ignored Zilean till in big words, "Victory", was on his screen.

"Hey Zilean right?" He asked turning to look at his guest. "Name's Ablethov Curmerty Rundeanth the 18th but in the future I go by Steve."

"I've never heard of you but yes I am Zilean." The old man introduced himself at a slight bow. "Might I ask why you have trapped me in a time loop?

"Don't be so formal with me." He took off his glasses to clean them. His eyes were that of two clocks taking away, long silver hair went all the way down to his lower back that looked completely unwashed. His clothes were strange to Zilean, long blue jeans and a plain white shirt with an unbuttoned plaid overshirt. He places his glasses back on, they look to be too big. "I am the God Of Time you see."

Zilean froze he never heard of a God of Time before, but could believe that they was one in this world.

"Don't freak out, I just wanted to know why you came here. Also to give you a little advice about the future."

"Well Steve, I made a promise to Ornn in the future that I would help him by return his gift to the Mother Of All." Zilean didn't like saying their names, names hold power.

Steve looked surprised. "And here I thought you came to kill one of my siblings." He laughed like he just told a joke. "Well that fine than, I've kept them in a time loop as well." The window showed the two younger gods running, the bear leading with the tiny goat following.

"If that's all you come to do than you may leave." He turned back to his device, pressing a few buttons and putting on headgear. Zilean headed towards the door slowly, turning to finally leave. The door slammed on his face before he could leave. "My advice is to stop what you're doing. Time will still end and we can't do anything about it. I've tried already." He said sternly the voice of a sad God.

Steve had seen the end the same as Zilean and nothing they could do could stop it. Looking now the God had given up. "I have to." Zilean said. "The time has come."

* * *

 **This took me awhile to make and I still need to finish it. I'm really liking the potential that this story has and I'm hoping for feedback for anyone who reads this. I'll be very hands on with any who wants to talk.**

 **I honestly love talking about Gods and strange powers, like the main character in this one as well as many I've planned out.**

 **I'm still working on the next parts, I plan to having the building done throughout a few chapters.**

 **Try guessing what's being built. Powers? Looks? Personality? How about everyone involved in the making of him, I'll give a prize of you do.**


	2. To make a champion pt 2

**Well this took much longer the finish then I would have liked. There is no set time and It's not like I only do this. I have a job and a social life but I really do think about stories all the time.**

 **I'm always working on new ones or the one's I have already. It just takes time to write them down but even when I do that it's never how I imaged in my head.**

 **This is going to be a sloe story, I'll tell you that right now but I'm going to make sure it's the best I can produce right now. Don't give up on me cause I'm always getting better.**

* * *

The two children were still stuck in a time when I arrived around the corner and quick as I could I snatch the bracelet from the polar bear's pew. Before he could take it back I flew to a height he couldn't reach. "Here give this to your mother." I tossed the bracelet to Ornn who who almost missed the toss.

"Thank you grandpa." He said racing off the bear starting to give chase but some of my magic kept him in place.

"Who are you!" He snapped flailing helplessly in place lightning crackling off his fur. "I'll remember you old man! You'll know my wrath one day."

"Stop taking things from your brother they're not yours. You have to treat your family kinder or one day he may never speak to you again." I said firmly but when he ignored me and started yelling inappropriate words. I flicked him nose causing him to yelp and grab hold of it in pain. "I said enough." Using a little bit more of magic I was able to make my voice more intimidating with bass.

The cub had tears his black eyes. He cried like a banshee flailing harder against his binds and yelling like a spoil brat. I released my bindings when my business was done and I left him before his crying could attract any more unwanted attention.

Returning back to the time with adult Ornn reappearing back in the same spot I left before. I was here in the past. The smiting god was still at his anvil to him maybe a few seconds had passed.

"Go away." He said.

"You promised to make anything I asked for. I didn't take you for a lier but a man of your word." I said leaving him confused. I could see the wonder in his eyes. Searching for me in his memories Ornn is a prideful god and is known for his word.

"I don't remember making any promises to you. Who are you?" He continued back with his work ignoring Zilean. "No mortal could live that long anyway." He whispered back to himself.

"Instead of thinking about it why not check and see if I'm lying." Walking over to the massive forge in the center of the room peeking inside at the liquid metal.

He grunted about to ask just how would he do that and like reading his thoughts.

"The Trial of Fire of course." The answer was to the question and Ornn stopped his work. Very few knew about his magic, if Zilean did than he knew something. Ornn walked over towering over the younger man like before.

"I hope you know what you are doing mortal because if you have not accomplish the task you will burn to death. No amount of power or strength can save you." He added "and if you have just wasted my time and limited magic I'll just kill you myself."

An explosion of heat burst from Ornn surrounding the two. The flames rose to 10 feet and the forge bloomed to life. The heat and fire was like before but a little more bearable this time around. Zilian did have time to counter with magic before he went up in flames. The fire burn a deep red hot before turning a cooler blue dying soon after. Ornn nodded in respect

"As promised, I'll make anything you ask for."

"Anything I ask for? No matter how big or small?" Zilean asked testing his patience.

"Isn't that what I just said." Ornn's anger was quick. "Be quick about it, I as working on something else you should know. Before you showed."

"Well what I have in mind is going to take a while to finish." With a snap of my fingers stacks and stacks of paper filled one of Ornn's tables.

Both headed to the now filled table and pick one of the papers up, examining the content. Gears each with deadly accuracy on sizes and shapes. Drawn on each page was a step by step instructions on just how each one needed to be made and assembled.

"You can't be serious? Reviewing the amount of work he was just asked to do. Looking over page after page, one after the other. "This is too easy." He said aloud. Here most would ask for some weapon of mass destruction. Making small gears was almost too easy, looking at the instruction each are apart of a greater machine. "Do you take me for a mechanic? Building pieces of a machine." Ornn huffed in disappointment, "But a deal's a deal and I'll have it all finished within two moons cycles. Now let's discuss the metal to use.

"It's fine to use the metal I've brought with me." Zilean pointing to the stack of ingots I brought as well. "You can use what you can and if any is left it's yours, but if you do mess up and run out you can use one of your own. I head you still had star metal?"

"Out! Before I build you a coffin you can never escape from."

 **Institution of War**

"I'll see you soon then." Bowing in respect before vanishing to pick something up.

"Hello there, it's good to see you again." Appearing behind Ekko right on time like always.

The boy yelled falling forward with the skeleton robot hitting the. looking at it I knew that was the exact one I needed. Shown to me in a dream and guided through time once before. "I'm sorry my boy." I said laughing at his antics. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Zilean it was amazing going back this time after your modifications. It's much longer than previously and also I feel much better afterwards."

"I'm sorry child I truly didn't mean for you to get hurt. At least you saved someone important. I was able to see all of that every time you went and travel through time. Much clearer than before I and thank you for grabbing this." The skeleton floated up with the help of Zilean's magic.

"I'm just glad I can help. So what's the machine all about? Has to be something important." Ekko and Zilean started heading down the hallway. Passing summoners in the halls heading to classes or to watch the rift in action.

"Troubles coming." Ekko listened, Zilean sounded worried and his eyes hanged low. "We can't stop it either. The only thing I know is that this machine can."

"It's fine Zilean. I'm here to help, the more the merrier right?" Ekko's smile was reassuring to the old man. The future looks dark, this is the only thing that could work.

 **Few weeks** **later.**

Zilean leaving Ornn's mountain home, taking the finished pieces of 54,264,592 to the next person, or thing to help. Assemble this many pieces in designs as complicated as the ones needed was something no person could do. Thanks to the League now Zilean knew many strange type of people and creatures who could help.

She is the only one who could possibly have the complete understanding of the puzzle of this creation. Zilean has known of her before when she was a machine and joined. He had helped her father in few of the designs that replaced her organs. Something she has never known, many times Zilean has placed things into motion that other will not know about.

Leaving the inter-city of Zaun she now resides in the outer city of Piltover, living in an abandoned clock tower where she keeps it clean and working. She isolated herself, like most other champions in the League.

Now here he was, in an instant from one place to the next. Just right outside said clock tower a moon lit night made everything clear. A single cobblestone path in a forest heading to the dark tower. A rusted fence to keep out intruders with the entrance closed off with a chain and lock.

Grabbing the lock it slowly began to rust to blackness before falling apart disintegrating into the air. Controlling the time of object isn't a new power nor is him levitating or what many would call teleportation.

Entering the clock tower it had no lights or candles nothing to light the dark castle of a clock tower. Many would believe it to be abandoned but if anyone looked closer in the mess of wood and trinkets. Many where scattered and seemed to not have been touched in years. But not a single object, pillar, or floor board had dust on it.

He knew we was at the right place but getting to her seemed a little out of his way. The stairs where mostly destroyed. Probably not her doing but her elegance in moment would greatly help her navigate her way up. Zilean had his own too.

Hovering upward towards the top of the grand clock a faint tick grow louder and louder. Not too loud but a ticking that's more noticeable louder than before. Steering clear of the large gears and wooden beams all used to keep the large clock moving.

The moonlight helped illuminate the area, a small walkway with a railing connecting to the stairs. Two doors one close to the stairs and the other at the far end.

Zilean could hear faint noises pass the door at the far end of the walkway, something a normal person couldn't pick up on. Light taps on the wooden boards underneath. He know what she was doing, the only thing for her to pass the time.

Pushing open the door revealed the glass of the grand clock. The chimes of the clock finally hitting midnight, with grand bells sounding off higher up in the dark tower. The figure in the center of the room stood still facing outward an arm outstretched with on open palm. Her leg was leveled held back, even and unmoving, parallel with the other arm stretched to the back.

"I hope I'm not interruption anything." Zilean said after the chiming of the clock finished. "Your dancing is truly beautiful I'm sure the anyone would love to see it."

"I just finished." She relaxed from her stance but still standing straight. "I wasn't expecting a guest or I would have cleaned up." Zilean look around the room looked like it is cleaned daily washed, dusted, and wiped clean. Small trinkets and wind-up toys were on tables to the side. Catching his attention she continued to speak. "And I wish to dance in isolation."

"If you're worried about how you look then rest assured, it's beautiful. Blitz would love to see it since you two are friends. Sona could add music and even Jhin loves a good ballet. Your true feelings could resurface and help you with those around you."

Oriana didn't seem to react to what Zilean said. Zilean though could see a twitch, something no one else could have noticed.

Not the rat either.

"Did you come in hopes to convince me of this play, if so then you have fallen on deaf ears not that I have any." The lady of clockwork said steeling herself against Zilean.

"I'm sorry to hear that but I actually came because I need help in assembling a large clock, I believe you're the only one who could understand the design."

She tilted her head to the side to show wonder. "If this a joke?" She was incapable of understanding one if she heard one. Zilean chuckle at her response.

"It is a complicated clock, with more gears then the clock we currently reside in. I was hoping that you could help piece it all together." Zilean summoned a stack of papers on an empty table. Taking a few to show Oriana the design. She took a moment to check over the papers each holding a complex design. She immediately took notice on the purpose of each part, piecing the function together.

"It's a body." She said not as a question but a statement.

"I knew you would be able to understand it." He clapped once in delight. With a flex of magic the papers came to life floating in air leaving the stack one at a time. Circling around her each wanting to show off what is written down on it. Even the trinkets and wind-up toys coming alive too. Helping another down from tables and dancing around her as well. She saw all, parts of a leg and lungs. Limbs and movements all draw on each interesting her. When the dancing stopped each flowing back to the table the one in Oriana's hands pulled to be let go. She released and flow back like the rest. The trinkets too bowed after their dance and returned to their spots on the tables.

"You really do have a beautiful smile." Zilean said surprising her from her gaze. She was smiling and when he brought it up her smile dropped like it never happened.

"Why a person?" She asked ignoring his response.

He looked to have been in deep thought. "I'm not really good with why. Why things happen I can't say. Things just are, no matter how much you fight it. Many reason past, present, and future determine a why. I just follow the rules of time so all I really know is when."

Zilean spoke with a hint of sadness in his voice, remembering his reason of becoming a chronomage. "I'll help you Zilean and maybe with its creation we can learn why. I'll need more help thought so if you could please." Arm outstretched to the previously animated toys. She seemed almost shy, something maybe no one else could pick up besides him.

"Thank you and I'll do just that." Like before Zilean's magic flexed to life bringing each toy moving again. As well as make the gears appear laid out on the floor spaced out for her to see. More where hovering in the air close by or occupying the now empty tables. "And I'll talk with the head summoners about your performance. So you better practice."

Before he left he watched her look through a few of the papers, folded a few, and holding them together before placing them in a new stack next to the larger pile. Walking over to each gear she held nine in both hands between each finger and one held by her palm. With a slow movement and three twist in different directions the pieces rolled together. She held a piece of the whole puzzle.

Blinking away to leave her alone, a few days is how long it will take her to finish. He'll return then.

 **Kumugu Jungle**

A little ball of sunshine that skip through the multitude of flowers, she was barely over the height of all the chrysanthemum. Picking a yellow one and taking a huge whiff of one she just picked. She frolicking around, skipping and romping everywhere. Smiling at each and every flower she passed.

"Hello mister Flowey, It's a pleasure to meet you." She extended her hand and shook one of it's leafs. "You too miss Flowey." She grabbed the hem of her dress and bowed.

Running down a path, creating her own in the field. She skipped again and again enjoying the new environment she is in, Bandle City forest or fields couldn't compare to the beauty and wildlife in in this jungle. Never before has she been this far out from home and every color, sounds, and smells she was trying to experience.

Jumping into a bush and exploding out raining petals all around her, crashing onto the ground making a small angel in the fallen foliage. She laid there looking up at the sky. "Wow, a fish. Fishy fish, fish swimming in the sky." She laughed a the thought. "I should ask what flying fish think. I wonder if they fell the water or if they think they're floating."

Visually satisfied she got up looking around brushing off the petals from her dress. "Oh, that squirrel looks familiar." She squinted at the purple animal. "That's what I'm looking for!" She squealed in delight running off with the animal. Chasing the tiny creature deeper into the woods.

Leaping after the small animal catching it mid air cuddling it close to her body. She landed and the ground around her rose violently. Closing around her with sharp teeth on what looked like leaves. She landed in some sap too, keeping her in place. The small fairy tugged as hard as it could but before it could encase around her, she throw the fairy and creature out of harm's way.

"What did I tell you about this jungle!" An angry feline voice said now holding the little girl. One hand holding a large dagger that cut the plant open before he told her out. The large white cat held her with one arm, the other now held the two friends she saved herself.

"Rengy!" She said in delight hugging him as hard a she could muster. "I found the friend I was asked to get. He has this deep gold to him." She showed the wood line creature, looking rather terrified in front of the Pridestalker. A whimsey? Very rare in these parts.

"Lulu, Kumungu is a dangerous place, a sea of leaves and trees. Dangerous beasts and monsters live out here. Just look at the plant that tries to eat small magic creatures like yourself. The Rafflesia Mediocris is the fairy eater, the sweet nectar in the center traps and drains magic from who or whatever is caught." Rengar placed the small fea on his shoulder as he hiked out of the jungle.

Lulu, the Fae Sorceress stayed where she was placed, playing with the creature who had given up on escaping, now rested on her lap. Thinking back of the strange request of Zilean, Lulu got lost in the clouds.

 **Past**

Floating into the garden he saw what he was looking for. The small yordal that was a friend for everyone. "Excuse me. Can I get a bit of your time please." Zilean said, she jumped in surprise.

"Zilly Willy!" She said jumping up to hung him. Which he returned with a smile.

"What are you doing out here child?" Zilean asked a little curious why she is so dirty.

"Well you see. I heard from Veigar that the things from the void only like to eat. So I went to ask Ezzy who studies them and he told me that not everyone there likes to eat. When I asked Mama Reksy she said that most of them do, but not all of them. Lux and Jazy got into an argument over who could eat the most and Yi didn't ever answer me. Too into meditating and all. So now I'm making Cho a mud pie to see if he'll actual eat it."

"Well I'm sure he'll love it." Lulu loved to make nicknames for most of the people she meets. She even remembers the name even after a long period of time. Following the trail of events was a little difficult but Zilean kind of knows what she's talking about.

"Lulu I'm sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you could find me a new friend in the forest. Something this big and not too mean." He gestured with his hands the size that he wanted.

"Sure." She always wanted to help when people ask. She's considered the friendlies in the League at the moment. Especial when it's finding a new friend. "I'll head to the jungle right away and find one that's just like you."

"The jungle? Why look there?" Zilean was worried, sure Lulu is an accomplished mage but even than the jungle is one of the more dangerous places to go. SHe ignored the question and continued walking back to the mud.

"Please wait Lulu let me find someone to go with you. The more the merrier right?"

"Sure, Zilly Willy and I'll see if he'll actually eat this." She picked up the mud pie and ran off leaving a trail of mud."

Activating his time warp to race down the hallway we was literally looking at the many turns that could happen. A sharp turn he bumped into the large vastaya. The cat like hunter without equal, Rengar, the Pridestalker. "I'm sorry for bumping into you Rengar but you're right on time."

"Watch it human. Next time and I'll take that hand that hits me." Rengar began to walk away strong and tall like always.

"Before you do I would like to hire you. To protect someone." Zilean followed behind floating right behind him.

"Do I look like a bodyguard?" He scuffed back at him.

"I mean you do have the build and I can't think of many who would want to fight you. Let alone win." Still following the large beast. "And if you do this I can give you Kha'Zix."

Rengar stopped suddenly, Zilean bumping into him again. Quickly tucking both his hands behind his back. Rengar attention was gained, turning slowly when his missing eye ached. His grip tightened around his dagger. "What was that human."

"I have a time and place that I'm willing to sell. If you can protect them from the Jungle of Kumunga till she finds what she's looking for."

"If it's a hunt then I shall go alone." Rengar was calming down by the second, focusing at the current task. "What needs to be hunted? I have killed everything in that jungle at less once."

"Rengar you're not the one that has to find it. Just protect her please, I've seen what that jungle can do and I wouldn't trust anyone else to this but you."

"Deal little mage but know that if you lie to me I'll hunt you instead. Now what weak creature needs protecting?"

 **Present**

Rengar signed, the little one none stop chatter and noise making. The time mage better give me the information after this. "I'll never do this again."

* * *

 **This is the end with not much to say but I will try to explain how I did things. I didn't make a part when Zilean goes and grabs the gears from Ornn because that would be a little boring. He also had a pretty big story part and back story to add.**

 **Also some little details will be very important later, just so everyone knows.**

 **The plant that almost kills Lulu "Rafflesia Mediocris" I made up. What helped me make the name is another plant called the corpse flower. Look it up.**

 **Tell me what you people think and how I can improve.**


	3. To make a champion pt 3

**This one isn't going to make much sense honestly, I feel like I'm not explaining enough and I'm probably right. I don't know string theory or am I a Physicist. I can't explain time or space so just read it and and tell me where I can get better.**

 **I'm just some guy who writes as a hobbie while working in the army, It gets dodgy a lot and everything gets spaced out. though I do thing I'm getting better. I hope you all enjoy. The last of Creating the main Character.**

* * *

The workshop of a past honoured scientist and robotanist. A man who is more machine than flesh. Cast away the shell of humanity for a life without boundaries or limits. He has evolved past the need of emotion and human bonds.

Viktor, The Machine Herald, worked alone in his workshop in an alleyway deep in Zaun. Away from normal human interaction to spend his days bettering himself and his machines. He welcomes all and any who seek to evolved like he has. His genius ability to enhance a human with technology or hextech items was known throughout Zaun and Piltover.

His past human weaknesses are now replaced with the advantage of metal technology. No longer going on in life by emotions and error. Now the Glorious Revolution can help change how everyone live without redundancy. Accept the change if you are serious and Dr. Viktor will be the prophet to show you the way.

Weeks ago the chronomage had dropped by. No, he didn't wish for one of those many inventions the doctor had already prepared for the day someone of the League came by. Instead Zilean had a request for the doctor something not even Viktor and colleagues had seen before. Something the world wasn't ready for. Zilean's request was a machine the size of a grain of rice it wasn't too difficult for the doctor to build that size but Zilean wanted millions of them something he called nanotechnology.

One was hard to see alone but with millions a large has been formed a clear box on his lab table. The min machines controlled by the device in his hands could be molded to act as both a solid and liquid. Mold and reshaped into any form, shape and density. Even color could be changed individually.

The form wasn't hard to understand with the detail papers Zilean brought in and writings to help understand how the machines worked, everything was beyond understanding. Viktor could piece it all together he knew how imposible this technology was, too advance to be from this world. He kept the fact that he know this away from Zilean but he suspected that Zilean didn't care for that.

The pool of these devices was poured onto the table the container was the size for an average male. Waiting in its liquid state waiting to be formed. Strapped just a few feet above the millions of machines held a body of a robot made of gears.

"Such detail and artistry, just what type of metal is this." Viktor examined it while strapping it up. His triple zoom in lens looked deep into the makeup of the unknown masterful made metal. His third arm rotating the gears watching everything move as one. "This type of precision in planning are leagues above anything I've heard of." Looked at the time mage wanting answers.

Yet Zilean kept silent his look focused on the robot he had brought. He was always the wise old man many knew him as. His secret agenda that nobody could figure out while knowing too much of everything. He did whatever he want and no one can stop him, such overwhelming power can't be controlled. Not like who the institution thinks they're doing Zilean has every one of them in the palms of hands. Knowing Viktor won't get the answers he wanted he prepared machines for activation.

With the help of Zilean's magic the doll was slowly lowered into the pool. "Test number: 15. Object in question: humanoid robot made from Gears. Objective: Skin." Victor worked on the tablet that controlled the nanobots. "3, 2, 1." A press of the button every single nano machine moved into place. Looked of all of them working together formed just what was needed and designed by Viktor. The entire pool was now covering the man sized doll who looked perfectly human except he had no hair or any skin color. If the two of them didn't know any better they were looking at a human with muscles and joints with fingernails and teeth.

"Thank you." Zilean said and snapping Victor out of shock. "As promised you can keep those papers, but please do keep what happened today a secret."

"With this the Revolution will truly thrive. Many will be more accepting of this idea if they don't look so different. Typical human emotion I just hope I can help them rid themselves of these useless feelings."The two shook hands and Zilean took the human looking robot with him.

The life like robot laid in the blank white existence outside of time. Placed there by Zilean who stared at the creation he made. He didn't fully understand why he was making this and the whole journey he was losing faith. The future wasn't changing and the more he looked the worse it got. He currest the cheek looking down like someone who had accepted there death.

He went to where Lulu was now. He wasn't going to give up just because he was scared. After meeting Fiddlesticks nothing can really scare him anymore. Down the hall she held Rengar's hand waiting for him to show up.

"Hello you two, I hope everything worked out." Zilean did just as Rengar thought he would, appearing out of nowhere. No one knew how he did it and he thanked that he didn't have to face that in the Rift.

Lulu showed the creature to Zilean, he didn't know if this is what he needed, all he's done was just believe they all could do it. "Here I was hoping for a bear." Zilean smiled which caused her to giggle.

"I was almost eaten getting him. Me and Pix chased him and he ran into a killer plant. Then Rengy went and RAWR and then he K-POWED it into the ground." Lulu went in as much details as she could, always colorful and everywhere. "He has just the nices golden to him, like you. So I thought that this one would be perfect for you."

Zilean did a double check on the small creature and didn't see a spot of gold. "I'm afraid I don't see that color."

She simple laughed. "Silly you have to feel the colors." She did just that closing her eyes and did a face like she was focusing on something.

"As she said, I protected her. Now my reward." Rengar wasn't here for a friendly chat so writing the place and time he needed onto paper he snatched away and left. "I'm never doing that again." He said rubbing one of his temple as he walked away.

"Lulu you've been great help with finding our friend here. I was wondering if you could tell me where I can your friend Veigar?" The last part of the puzzle is tricking Veigar into helping.

"Why didn't you ask already." She pulled on Zileans long clothes pulling him down the hall. "I'll show you."

Lulu sent the next hour walking Zilean around and showing what her favorite spots were. Jax was at the pond fishing alone, he's a mystery to the league and everyone who knows him. The both of them are from the same lost land of Icathia. The last weapons master, someone who refuses to wield a proper weapon. He also refuses to talk to Zilean about what happened.

Getting food for lunch, the league had most necessities for anyone. Food, place to sleep, and even a school for the younger champions. They have employed many different people who can have an unbiased relationship with everyone who comes in. The league is a city in it's own way, as well as a symbol of peace between the other nations. A safe haven who have rules that will make everyone follow.

"Greetings." Someone called down passing by, there accent deep and smile wide like someone trying to sell you something. Tahm Kench, the River King, a demon the league took in hoping to protect the people from his enormous and unique appetite. The creature is always polite, bowing to the both of them taking his hat off for the lady.

"Tahm Kench, and what do we owe the pleasure." I replayed back, demon or not he has not showed me disrespect while with me. Though the stories I've heard are always heartbreaking.

"I'm in between meals at the moment ayn' wanted to gorge myself here. They always have delicious food that always leaves me hungry." Licking his lips in delight at the idea for his next meal. A deal with the devil, only the desperate or stupid will take. "What are you doing little one." He looked at the yordal with hunger he hide in his eyes.

"I got lost looking for my friend Veigar." Here I thought she was just having fun, she did just get back. High hopes that she actually knew where to go.

"Oh child, finding people and goin' places is my calling. Y'all's other little friend can be found in the library." The smile he wore would frighten most but Lulu could make friends with anyone. I just hope it doesn't come and take a bit of her. Not that the league would allow it.

"Thank you Tom. You're the best." Lulu and he shook hand I couldn't tell who's smile was wider. The nodded my way, he knew best not to include himself with those more powerful than him. His strength unknown, not even I can date his age. Tugging his sleeve again Lulu traveled with him again. Telling him about Tahm Kench and what they have eaten together.

The library is said to be the second in all of Runeterra in size. When you compare the knowledge inside than it's easily the largest you'll ever find. Many in the league have added to the archives with hidden truths and details about past and there own hidden habitat, Added with books from Noxus, a place with the smallest library and the hardest book to obtain. As well as every other nation.

"Teach me your magic!" The high pitch voice in the library was a good indicator that Veigar was here. He has the highest pitched voice in all of the League, second would be Teemo both from Bandle City.

"Understanding the soul takes more than teaching can do." The other voice was more calming and gentle. His age and experience spoke with him unlike Zilean who sounded like an old man.

In the opening at the center of the library stood the tiny master of evil talking to the curator of the sands. The three foot tall yordal talking to the giant of a dog. Nasus, while entertaining the master of evil never took his eyes from his book. Many more book from all over the library were already on the table.

"I've already ripped souls to pieces. Experimented with their breaking point. Weaponized and utilizing already. What more do I gain to learn." Veigar listing the horrid things he has down for the pursuit of power. He always is hungry for power he's became a threat to everyone at one point.

"Perhaps your way of understanding is limited. Souls can't be destroyed or broken. Seeing souls for what they truly are, I wouldn't say you'll gain power but a new outlook on life." The large dog turned another page. Veigar pulsed with power, finally gaining Nasus's attention who placed the book down.

"Did you just say my power is limited? If you wont tell me what you know then I'll just take it!" The evil master gripped his staff tighter, power began to move around him. Uncontrolled and blind power. Nasus stood as well towering over the tiny creature. His staff slammed on the ground showing his own magic against Veigar.

"Stop!" I've had enough watching these two bicker back and forth. If these two clashed in the library many book wouldn't be able to handle them. I would be one of the few who could stop them both.

While Nasus wasn't threatened Veigar wasn't going to take a threat laying down. The power of time, space, and soul each collided the area around them twisted and shook. Ready to clash the three were like a spring ready to be released and attack. "Veigar! I missed you." Lulu hopped and bound over to her friend in a little a few jumps. She wrapped her arms around him and begun spinning around with him. His power regreased back with the other two following.

"Lulu, what are you doing here?" Veigar look uncomfortable with the display of affection but didn't reject her contact. Nasus chuckled at their antics and Zilean smiled at them as well. Veigar hide under his hat facing away from the two.

"We came looking for you, I found an animal for Zilly over there. Now he needs your help, can you please help him?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him begging for his help. The tiny master of evil looked flustered at her but agreed to helping anyway. "That's great best friend. I've always knew your a kind person."

"Greetings lady Lulu." Nasus placed an arm across his chest and slightly bowed towards her. "It's always a pleasure having you around. You always seem to calm down those who don't have their own self control." He did a quick glance at Veigar who understood what he was saying. His power began to swell but stopped when he look at Lulu.

"Greetings?" Lulu pinched her dressed raising it very slightly and bowed back back towards him. "I wish I could stay and read another book to you but we have something really important to do." She began leading the other two away from the table.

"Nice seeing you Nasus." Zilean said leaving.

Bowing a second time. "Thank you Zilean, always a pleasure." The large dog sat back down, leaning his staff on the table and opening his book back to where we was before his interruption.

"And where are we now?" The shrill high pitched voice ranged thought the white emptiness.

"Not where, when and that's between now to later."

"What does that even mean?" Giggling from the small lady who couldn't follow. "Hello, hello, hello." Lulu yelled off like talking into a deep whole or great distance. There wasn't an echo she just said it three time.

"Now if I can direct you two to the…" His silence lasted for a second. "The center?" He was facing towards the only other thing besides them three. The robot he had been working on for the last few months with the help of many others.

"A dead man?" Veigar began his speculation talking to no one in particular. "There's no life force? Though even someone dead has some left." His interest grow with every guess. "A machine? It's possible, but the skin was human design." He poked with his staff, Lulu too joined with playing on the body. It moved, and stretched like regular skin.

"So golden, I haven't seen anything so bright." Lulu squinted at the robot jumping to another question. "Have you seen to the sun up close?" Zilean thought for a second shaking his head no. Veigar ignored her as he opened the creature's mouth.

"Teeth and gums. So not a rock monster or beast." Veigar was going down his own list of possibilities which worried Zilean. Many are afraid of the unknown.

His own quietness was deadly, the power started to pore out. "Not a void monster!" He almost yelled, he truly had no idea. "What is this?"

"Veigar." Lulu looked concerned at Veigar. "Calm down." She was afraid of this, she has seen him angry before but scared was something she has never seen like this.

The white space all around began to creak, his space was taking up the room. Time couldn't hold on forever. Time never truly stops and Veigar pushing it to its limits is just what Zilean wanted. Standing over the creation laying under him. "Answer me or." His own evil began forming in his own hands.

"Not your evil Veigar you know that want work. Not in my own time that is. Use your space. Only you can do this." Zilean yelled as everything moved around them at once, white on white. The movement of the two colors overlapping each other.

His evil made real so potent and strong the form that he desires. SPACE WAS MADE! "Tell me!" Veigar yelled, his hand shook not in rage but fear. This thing wasn't anything in this world. Few have made him feel this way but not even Mordekaiser and Aurelion Sol were like this.

"Thank you Veigar." Zilean said his own power depleted into the air leaving Veigar baffled. He felt the pull for the creature under him. The pull not at him but around him, the power he held was disappearing. Lulu shielded her eyes from the blinding light she could only see, her sixth sense was showing her the truth.

"Lulu if you could please give me the woodland creature. I'll help with your eyes too." Lulu could now see it's form and all the magic in the air was finished being sucked dry. Producing the animal and the tablet to work the nano-machines. An opening showed with a handle in the middle of it's chest.

"A robot. A living robot?"

Opening the box the only thing inside was a wheel the size for the animal he held. "A perfect fit surprising." He said sarcastically placing the animal in closing the box. The gears moved and rotated bringing it to life. He rose slowly and they could hear Zilean gulp. The two looked at him in horror.

"Leave." It said into their minds with no defining voice. Lulu and Veigar had left continuing with time.

"Who are you?" Zilean asked himself now in fear.

Zilean sat in silence watching. He was waiting for an explosive revive and for action, the future was in danger. This was the only option given to him by his boss. When he asked who he made and for what but his mouth didn't move like last time. He made no effort to talk back to Zilean only in moving his body. He was slowly picking himself off the ground.

Even him learning how to blink and do it normally took him awhile. Not much to look at while in the open white space looking at the only other person for a moment. Learned the rest about his head petty quick.

For the next few hours he was "finding himself" he was like a newborn without a mother. Sitting there on the ground he twitching his fingers one at a time till they moved like any normal persons. Even as a time mage this was getting boring to watch, few hours and he just learned how to move his fingers. Than would try moving his arms seemed to him that moving was just strange not that he couldn't.

Now after a week here he finally got to standing and trying to talk with him again he couldn't make words yet, guess he hasn't learned anything yet. He's stretched his limbs and he likes to eat but with a body full of metal and machines I wonder what happens to it. Zilean scratched his chin and rubbed his fingers through his beard.

When he started running Zilean followed tracking how long it would take for him to get acquainted with the use of his legs. He ran and ran faster with every step, learning more how his body moves. I was a little curious what his next step would be in his whole learning process. Which I learned when he stood in front of me.

"What do you plan to learn from me? I don't even know why you were made for."

He pointed to his head, which I confirmed when I answered with knowledge. He know his body and now he wanted to learn. Words were a struggle but he was a quick learner when it came to writing. We can finally converse.

Thank you. He wrote in the air words appearing as he draw with his finger, his first time showing he had control over between time. Which means he was the one that sent Lulu and Veigar forward.

"Thank me for what." I asked continuing to speak normally.

For making me and now that I'm here I'll help but we can continue this once I learn to speak. He bowed slightly to me with a small smile. Displaying emotion like he's had it his whole life. Which he has I believe. He wrote more asking to procure a T.V. Something that hasn't been mad in this timeline. Here we used magic plates that can be connected to at a distance.

Summoning what he needed he asked for more, forming a half circle around himself with more than twenty televisions. His own power activated them, each one started at the beginning of the universe.

Each branched off to the different realities or parallel universe. Mother of all showed in one, dinosaurs were in another and someone that looked like Zilean made an appearance. Once a few worlds started ending he changed the channel. A cooking show? Cable TV?

"How do you even know what that is?" Zilean knew because he had visited the different known universes. He didn't receive an answer. But from start to the present or at less the end of the world. He watched then all eyes scanning around each time absorbing information. Zilean too noted a recipe for puddling he's willing to try.

One screen caught up to the present before slipping between time and froze following Zilean. The past had caught up and the two of him, one in the screen and one not, just watched each other. The real one nodded to himself when all the televisions turned off.

"Everything will be revealed in time." A new voice said one that sounded like it was from a young male. One that wasn't high pitch and wasn't deep, an even between the two as well as not sounding rough or sweet.

"Have you finished? Getting used to your body?" Zilean asked in anticipation. "I have so much to ask. What happened in the future, why is everything black?"

"The machine raised his hand to cut him off. "Yes I've finished learning about this world. So much has happened and I let it happen. I've came back as many forms in other worlds and now this one is in trouble. I can't tell you what the future has to hold or why time is destroyed. That is why I've came here, to stop it." He looked at the old man. "You may call me Gearo, Time Itself."

Zilean was stunned, the personification of time itself was here. The thing he controls, gifted to him by this machine. He's here to search for the cause of his own death. The perfect made robot with invincible gears and a coat of machine never hear of, spacial animal running in a place where time doesn't exist. He can't be stopped. Was Zilean's last thought before time began for the both of them.

"And stop calling me a robot, I'm so much more than that. It's degrading."

* * *

 **The ending feels rush I know, but I don't want to write about each body part and how he learned to use it. Also if you guess he was time itself then *Here's a cookie* But shit like this happens when I write a lot.**

 **The whole point of Zilean not personally getting everything is because one believe I have is that the creating on Gearo was a once in a universe chance. Things needed to go just as planned and Zilean couldn't be tasked out to do everything. Others could do it and together he was made.**

 **Gearo = Gear + O**

 **not hard to say**


	4. Introduction

**This chapter has taken some time to complete but It's finished, another step to the main plot line. Most stories I don't jump right into the main stories. Some side fun, like this one. I'll have a regular 5 vs 5 coming up. I'll use character my friends and I like but if you want your included say the champion.**

 **Also hit me up if you want to play, I'm silver working towards gold.**

 **I'm looking for more participation too, so drop a description of yourself and I'll use it in my story too.**

 **Tell me how you feel, I'm pretty bad but I want to get better, don'y hold back.**

* * *

"Master please! You're not wearing anything." Zilean covered what he could with his cloth. Gearo, The Being Of Time, didn't understand the issue with him not wearing any clothes. He had no male or female genitals. He simply made himself more masculine but it's not like the body means anything. Everything about his body was already programmed to be a certain way. Connected with his thoughts, he can look like anyone he wants with nanobots as long as it's human shaped.

"Then take me somewhere It'll leave a better impression if I'm dressed." Gearo followed covering what he could with the cloth Zilean gave him. Who was walking him around until his master got to the door marked "Dressing Room."

I was surprised when I learned it was full of different clothes. "This room is connected to the theater that Jhin runs, added that he doesn't kill anyone." Searching for the clothes Zilean searched using his magic. "How this look Master?" Zilean lifted up a Victorian style white shirt with a long frock coat and bow tie. Black dinner pants along with floating jabots for style.

Gearo was trying on an inflatable dinosaur outfit he got from seemingly nowhere. "Why would anyone wear this, look ridiculous." Looking up as the outfit Zilean has chosen he shook his head. "I'll be fighting whatever causes my death you know. Style isn't what I'll need though it does look nice, maybe in the future."

Zilean understood and with a snap the clothes disappeared. "Than sir, how about these?" The next outfit was a pitch black suit equipped with silver cuff links and buttons. A white shirt and vest underneath and a gold chain hanging out of the left pocket, a watch. A hat came with this outfit.

Gearo like that style too, most of the clothes he saw through the ages was cool, even when they wore the skin of dead animals. First time he had a need to wear clothes really. Already too many to try on, but the look he's going for is more normal and modern. The clothes he chose was a plain black t-shirt with some brown pants wider and a bit baggy for more mobility.

"If that's your outfit you have chosen. May we find you some armor for you?" Zilean gestured outside.

"No need." Gearo said cleaning up the mess he made leaving things that shouldn't be here. Zilean was about to protest when Gearo stopped him. "Name something that can stop this body Zilean, and I'll wear armor." Zilean's silence was his answer.

"Then it's time to meet the elders. I've already set up an appointment for you. The rules are pretty lean, inside they are protected. Each could probably conquer a part of Runeterra." Gearo followed Zilean moving in the maze that is the Institution of War. Stopping at a desk in the middle of an ending hallway, a large door behind made of powerful magic and gold. Gearo whistled at the size of the door.

A female yordle hopped down from her desk and saluted the champion. "Right on time sir, the elders are inside. Your friend will have to wait outside." She looked at Gearo with a glare. She was soft skinned with no fur and pointy ears that went outward from her head. A red scar across her face was distinguishable by her light blue skin tone.

"Thank you Lea but he's the one I'm introducing to the League. Hopefully he'll be fighting with us in the Institution." The one called Lea looked like she had been in her share of battles, looked Gearo from head to toe. She hadn't seen anything special but the eyes, a blue light seemed to shine at her. She ignored the light and with a hop she was on her desk again. She wrote down that Zilean had made it to his appointment and annotated that he brought a friend.

The doors opened with seemingly by themselves as the two approached. The inside was a large cylinder with columns spaced around the walls of the room. The center was empty with five thrones in front. The people sitting on them looked imposing and old, but not the one in the center who didn't look older than thirty.

"Zilean my oldest friend." The one in the center started. "Never late like always" He truly looked like he was staring at an old friend.

"Yes Zilean, it is well to see you again." Another chimed in. "But we need to keep up with appearances." The second to the right said looking at the one in the middle.

"It's always a pleasure to see you five as well. I'm happy you were able to look into my last request, if he was left alone Bilgewater would have been left in an even worse state than it already is."

"Yes Pyke was just a man looking for revenge, like other champions we've accepted. We offered him the same as the rest." The one to the farthest left said.

The man in the center continued. "We all have heard strange things Zilean. Something about asking for favors? The great Zilean needing help is strange to hear." The man in the middle looked serious, like he discovered a secret of Zilean. "Would it have something to do with the man behind you?"

Zilean looked back at Gearo who was just waiting for his introduction. "Yes it does have to do with him." Zilean gestured towards his master with a slight head bow. "This is Gearo, my master"

The four to the left and right seemed to chatter with one another. "You are the one that taught Zilean?" The man also looked flabbergasted.

Gearo seemed to pounder that over before answering. "In a way, yes. I was one one who gave Zilean his time magic." He bowed showing his respects to the elders. Zilean looked uncomfortable.

"Where have you been till now, or when? Why do you wish to join the Institution of War? Surely you know that we have only accepted those that will better Runeterra." The elder to the far right asked.

Gearo smiled at the question. "I haven't gone anywhere, I've always been watching." The show of uncomfortable looks and blushes they got from the elders. "Gideon, Kristal, Soloman, Theo, and Alexander." Gearo named off from left to right. The elder's names have been sealed off to keep them safe almost none would know their names. A wave of understanding hit each one.

The female was the next to speak up. "And why are you here now?"

"To ask for help, a great danger is coming to the future of Runeterra. I know how much you all trust and believe in Zilean but even he is scared for the future." Gearo turned to Zilean wanted his input as well on the serious matter at hand.

"It's true." Zilean said stroking his beard. "I have always seen the future because it was always there for me, but recently when I look it's just blackness. I went in search for my master to gain his knowledge and help." Zilean finished.

"The only thing I know is that if the future is in danger than the only one who can stop it is myself. As you have seen my knowledge is vast and I know many things that can't be spoken of. Only I know how to stop it and it's with the League."

"You speak highly of yourself." The middle man spoke again. "It's great that you have brought up this matter with us. We trust Zilean's word for he has helped us many times in the past but we can't trust everything you have said. We five hold the nations connected we are not to be taken lightly." The others agree with small nodes. "You may know secrets and your magic could be greater than Zilean's but that doesn't mean we'll just let you take command of all of us."

"I don't plan to, I want to join." Gearo cut his speech which seemed to take the wind out of him. "The reason Zilean brought me here was so I can join the league, to make Runeterra safe. Much more is at risk than a single timeline and this realm is where the trouble will start."

The one in the center seemed to concentrate while listening to the other four talk to him. Gearo could tell the five were in the same position but the man in the middle was still level higher by the rest and he knows that reason too. Nothing is a secret to him.

"Then we'll accept your proposal. Honestly having someone as powerful as you within the league will help with the more unruly ones. You seem to have some sense to you at less. We also owe Zilean a great debt but we also can't just have you join without showing us your abilities. Would you mind a mock fight with another league member?" The one in the middle, Soloman, wasn't letting him go without an idea of what Zilean's master can do.

"I was hoping I could get to show off. Zilean you don't need to worry, everything is going as planned." Zilean nodded in acceptance, letting his master do as he pleased. With a wave of his hand the Elder in the middle, Soloman, waved his hand and a whiff of magic came out opening the door.

Coming in was a large soldier, standing larger than six feet in great silver and blue armor. The shoulders and chest plate of the armor was large and looked heavy. Beefy and solid iron and inch thick. The cloth covered a full body chainmail. Having short brown hair and sharp eyes was the only piece of him not covered. Lastly the sword he carried in his hand, no sheath on him so he carried it everywhere and was always ready to fight. Solid and large like he was and wider than his own arms and stretched up to his shoulders.

"Garan, great that you could make it." Soloman greeted the hulk of a man. "I hope that this season, like every year, goes well for Demacia."

"Agreed, Glory to Demacia. My king let me leave early to help with your task." Garan bowed towards, the elders. "Hello Zilean, hope this season goes well too. Have you brought another champion to be?"

"Yes, glory to Demacia." Zilean bowed in respect, Zilean doesn't belong to any group anymore. Icathia was the one and only country he calls home. "This is my master, Gearo."

Gearo was smiling brightly at Garan happy to see him. "It's fantastic to see you finally. Watching Demacia grow has been a wonder." Garan was surprised at the mention of Zilean's master but didn't like the way he talked.

"If the pleasantries are out of the way, Garan if you could please spare with Gearo. We simply wish to test his strengths." The five watched intently wanting to see what magic Zilean's master would use.

"If you would take my sword for a moment." Garan lifted his sword up effortlessly for one of the elders to take. The one farthest left, Gideon, took control of. Hovering the weapon in the air.

"It's fine if he uses a sword. A normal sword won't hurt me." Gearo said assuring them with hand movements but all except Zilean looked displeased.

"You might not know this but some Demacian weapons are made with a rare metal. These metals have the ability to block out or cancel magic in it's entirely. It's also something we use in the stone on our walls. Demacian wall has held firm sense the first king. This weapon has that metal in it." Garan looked both pleased and condescending at the fact of these metals.

"It's fine." Gearo said before proving that he'll be alright. The breaking down of his own chest revealed the gears skin itself now looked metallic, even a large metal box was in his chest. Everyone was shocked. "I'm actually made of metal myself."

"If it's not an issue than here you go." Gideon flow the sword back to Garan's hand. "It's something we will not talk about now, but we all want answers later if you're going to stay in the league." The other agreed.

Garan getting into his own battle stance. "Just say when. Now that I know you're now human. I won't have to hold back."

"It's wouldn't be a fight anyway." Gearo smiled back at Garan. He got in no stance himself. "Any time, I'm always ready." And Garan stepped off.

Garan was a large man, larger than your average Demacian, but he still moved quick. Sprinting from his starting position and closing the gap between them two in seconds. The large overhead swing was easily dodged. Gearo moved taking steps back from Garan, gaining distance.

Garan swung at random slashing at Gearo but never connecting. Gearo moved in a strange way. At first you would think he was just faster than Garan when actually he moved before the swing even started. Slipping in and out of Garan's range with a smile.

Ducking under another swing, Garan used the memento from it to continue the attack, spinning. An attack Garan has used in battle and the Institution of war. The cyclone of a large blade could cut any one in half, if it hit. Even at close range, Gearo was able to duck and weave his way around the attack. The eyes glowing blue and the pupils of his moving.

When the swing finally calmed down Garan was sweating, getting fatigued by the second. His breath heavy but he still held sword slashes as Gearo and he got in real close placing a hand on Garan's chest plate. A simple push shot Garan sliding back staying firm.

"You really are a machine." Garan said getting back into his stance.

"I'm so much more than just a machine, also not a liar." Gearo stayed still waiting for Garan to advance. Which he did, facing the front lines that's all he knew how to do.

This time when the full powered swing came down, Gearo didn't move. Instead he caught the sword Garan was holding with a single hand. Not budging an inch when he did or moving when Garan tried to pull his weapon back. Gearo finally attacked once in Garan's cheat plate.

A single fist coming upward aimed at the same spot he touched before. Slamming into Garan which pushed him into the air. Bits of his thick armor falling off in chunks. None of it sounded light at the amount of force used is almost unheard of. Not may could break the armor Garan wore.

He landed on his feet a few feet back, holding his sword because Gearo let go of it.

"Anymore and you'll get really hurt. We should stop here." Gearo said and Garan agreed. Everyone besides Zilean and Gearo were surprised on how the fight went down. Zilean's Master played with one of the top champions and hit him with enough controlled force to only destroy the armor.

"Agreed, we have seen your abilities and will make a judgement call when you leave." The center man spoke again smiling at Gearo and Zilean. "Honestly you're going to be accepted, even if you didn't just display impressive feats. You are Zilean's master. Though I wonder, is this the full extent of your abilities?" He asked.

"Thank you Elders." Zilean said he couldn't answer that question, in fact he believe no one could. "Master can stay in my room, I rarely use it here anyway. If you'll excuse us."

Gearo smiled at the Elders and did a slight bow towards them choosing to also ignore the last question. On his way out he said one last thing to Garan. "I'll see you later Garan."

"Congratulations Master." Zilean said walking with Gearo down the hall with his master.

"Thank you but I wasn't worried about not being accepted. I did let the pieces fall into play to allow this. Adding what you've also done." Gearo responded. "And those elders are quite special people themselves. They weren't lying about their powers at all. They will be a great help in the future."

"I'm not surprised you noticed. I shouldn't be anymore, not even I know the Grand Elders name. He was alive before you had given me my powers but I did help him grow the League into what it is today."

The grand halls were large and the tower they are in was the largest in Runeterra. A literal show of power to symbol them towering over the rest of the world. They only want to protect the world after the rune war.

"The rest of his kind went extinct during the rune war, the just vanished and I don't have a clue why. Thanks for protecting this endangered creature Zilean, I'm sure without your help he would have been killed by now. Like many others involved in the Institution of War."

"Why did I have to gather everyone here? Why did you let all these terrible tragedies happen to everyone? I'm not the only one who wants answers in the League."

Gearo stopped by one of the windows to the outside world. So high up he could see mountains and lakes in the distance. Large forest and a sun setting in the distance. The world he has always watched over. "This has become the center." He gestured outside with a smile. "Many people and characters here lead their own destiny. I can't directly affect them. Which is why I needed you to gather them, a league of special individuals. The future is going to depend on their help. Including you Zilean." He looked at Zilean with a sad face on. "I'm sorry about what happened to your country, but I honestly think this crisis has something to do with it. It was never planned by me."

Zilean was taken aback by the outside, truly beautiful. "You fight to protect this?" Gearo shook his head yes. "Than I'll also fight to protect this, and my Master. This time they wont stop with a city or country. Who ever is aiming to destroy you will end all of our existence. Our whole universe is in trouble."

"Thanks for not blaming me. It's not always directly at me but I always watch those in need. They blame destiny or gods but only I watch when needed the most."

Zilean chimed in with a saying all time users must know. "Time must only be observed, never altered."

They both silently agreed continuing down the hallway the rest of the way. Stopping in front of Zilean's door, labeled 316. "Each wing holds a different group or race together. Most are enemies when outside the league so they have to be watched carefully so fights don't break out. This is the neutral side, small compared to the other factions but we also hold no almost no restriction when traveling." The door opened to a room large enough to fit four people. Clean and neat but didn't have anything but basic furniture.

"Cozy." Gearo said. "Why is it like this?"

"Not many live here so I have my own room, you could have your own too. I was only thinking because you need help getting around and I don't take up space. I also don't eat or sleep too often and I have no need for material things."

"You choose not to eat or sleep because of your magic. Remember Zilean those also makes you human. I will eat and sleep even though I am a machine. I want to experience being human."

"How will you be able to eat or dream? Master, right now you are a machine?" Zilean stopped to ask.

"The tiny machine bots that make up my skin, another way of energy can come from food. Eating anything will actually be eaten by these small creatures. With metal they can even make more of themselves. I'm keeping the numbers regulated so they don't grow out of hand."

"But do you actually get hungry? Thirsty." Zilean was curious this is the first time he say the machines up close. Only heard from the time stream.

"No I don't but I will always know the time and day, so I know when it's time for someone to be hungry. Though I don't control hunger. Some with being tired. I lay down when I should and let my mind and spirit wonder."

"That's incredible master, can every machine do this?"

"Yes, but every machine isn't allowed to. The first thing you'll need is a soul and Blitzcrank is the only one to gain one."

"Why give Blitzcrank a soul, I didn't think you were able to do that."

"I can't, my brother can but not me. The same way I got one, so did he. The one in a trillion chance, I let the pieces fall into place to allow him to house a soul. My brother was the true deciding factor.

Gearo took another look around, noticing the emptiness around. Zilean might like having nothing here, but you can't live a full life without nothing. "Tomorrow we can go shopping for clothes shopping has always looked fun and I wouldn't mind a tour of this place."

Outside was getting darker, the amount of time spent in between time is unjudgeable. "Why does time seem to go by faster when you're having fun." Zilean asked as the final question.

"Because you forget about time and only life in the moment." Zilean enjoyed that answer, some truth behind those words. "Now conjure up me some sheets and a blanket."

"Yes Master." A snap of Zilean's fingers made white sheets and pillow appear with a light gray blanket for Gearo to use. In a few days a gathering will happen like every year. Most champions will show up, it's a way for the League to show off new champions and a show of peace around the world. If every major figure can be in one room celebrating than anything is possible."

"What's it like for someone in a neutral position, like you Zilean?" Gearo asked setting up his bed.

"Over the years I have gained the trust of most of the nations, so we mostly exchange pleasantries. With other nations like Demacia and Noxus who have a rivalry, tension can get pretty high. Same with champions who hold grudges to others."

Finished Gearo smiled at his work. "Well it's time to end these petty arguments around the world and focus on saving the future."

"Is that your goal for coming here than. To meet with the kings and queens of Runeterra?"

"Correct we will need the combined help of the nations to defeat who ever threatens me and the worlds. I'll work on gaining relations at this party. It helps that I've always been watching."

* * *

 **I feel like I used names to often, please tell me if I do, I used Garan because for a normal person he is one of the stronger ones. If you where wondering Soloman, The Great Elder, is an Elf. Wont be mentioned till later in the story but I love dropping hints about future things.**

 **I'm also pretty bad with conversation between characters, I'm just the type to get to the point on a subject. So I'll try and have more of a funny/filling type of talks between characters. Also maybe too many speeches, I don't know. Let me know and check out some others stories of mine. Don't frget to tell me what you thing, good or bad. Like not even one min.**


End file.
